Penguin Force: a naruto and madagascar story Ep1
by Vinneyv
Summary: its a little on the bad side... but it will get better!Peace out, home dawg!


Penguin force

**Voice**: AHHHHHHHH!? STRANGE BOX!

_Skipper wakes up fast and falls out of the bed._

**Skipper**: GUAAHHHH!!!

_Skipper stands up quickly saying…_

**Skipper**: Okay boys! Defense of….. Hold up? Where's Private?

_Kowalski sits on the side of the bed looking down in embarrassment._

**Kowalski**: I'm guessing that was Private, Skipper.

_Skipper jumps up in fright._

**Skipper**: Egag! Then what are we waiting for? Let go!

_They get out side and form a ninja circle._

**Skipper**: Okay…

A...crate? You woke us up... for... a crate? It probably just... a larger amount of food than normal.

_Private stands there in embarrassment. _

**Private**: Sorry, Skipper... it... gave me the fright... that's all.

_Private starts to blush a little. _

**Private**: Oh... um... uh... hey Kowalski... How are you?

_So does Kowalski._

**Kowalski**: oh... heh... hey... Private! I'm good!

_Skipper's voice..._

**Skipper**: Rico... crowbar!

**Rico**: Ack!

_Skipper smacks the crowbar on his hand, walking toward the crate._

**Skipper**: Let's open this bad boy up!

_**Whack**__! Skipper hits the crates master lock._

**Everyone: !**?

_There stand three shadowy figures, bright only enough for the eyes to be seen clearly._

_The first of the figures turns around for them to take a good glimpse of him the in the small amount of the morning sunlight. He finally speaks._

_If you stare in to his dark blue glistening eyes you see nothing but pain. He wields a large sword just a little bit bigger than he is, a swipe on his face just between his eyes, and a necked cape purposely ripped at the bottom. _

**Figure**:Good morning...

My name... is... Ryū Kishami...

This is my step brother... Vincent Kishami...

_Sitting in the corner was another penguin with a toothpick in his mouth. Looks like a regular penguin with no clothes. _

**Vincent**: sup!

_One last penguin stands there, wearing something similar to Ryū with an Itachi style hairdo. More specifically it looks like an akatski outfit that's purple with no smoky clouds and red zipper. _

**Ryū**: and this is... Victor Grasselino.

**Victor**: What are you looking at?..

**INSIDE**

**Skipper**: Kowalski? Have you seen Ryū anywhere?

_Kowalski looks back surprised still mixing chemicals. _

**Kowalski: **Huh?

Oh hey, Skipper! He's up stairs in the training room.

Oh, you got to see how good this guy is in combat! I mean it's totally _**INSANE**_!!

_(Slash across the screen.)_

_The training dummy is cut in half._

**Skipper**: Hey.

_Ryū turns around quickly and has his sword in Skippers face._

**Ryū**: Please... Don't do that...

**VICTOR'S ROOM**

_**Knock! Knock!**_

**Victor**: ENTER!

_Private opens the door._

**Private**: I have something to tell you…

_Private swallows hardly in a very nervous way. He begins to blush a little. _

**Victor**: Sure, shoot.

_Private sits down looking up. He nervously gulps. (again…)_

**Private**: I… think I'm… in love with Kowalski…

_He starts to blush again._

**Victor**: that's it…

_Private open the door a little, looking back._

**Private**: You promise you won't tell any one.

**Victor: **Promise…

_A close up of Victors face._

**Victor**: That's a topic that I never want to bring up again…

**5 minutes later…**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

**Victor**: WWHHHAAAT!!!!!!??????

_Kowalski walks in…_

**Kowalski**: I …umm… uh… need to tell you something… well you see, I kind of…

_Victors face is on the screen. _

**Victor**: let meee guess… you _**LOVE **_private! Am I right?

_Kowalski's eyes open wide._

**Kowalski: **How did you _know?_

_Private is pressed up against the door listening. he starts to think about him… _

"_**Private"**_: _He does love me!?_

_Inside victors room…_

_Victor walks toward Kowalski pushing him toward the door in an angry and annoyed way._

**Victor**: Because private just came in here a minute ago and _**TOLD ME**_!!

_Kowalski smiles in a lovestruck way that makes you smile too… _

**Kowalski**: he…does love me…

**Victor**:Yeah, yeah, yeah now _**GET OUT**_!!!

_Victor picks up Kowalski and throws him out the door. He lies in his bed._

**Victor**: Man… why does always happen to me?...

_Kowalski sits in the hall way looking down._

**Kowalski**: oww… okay do I tell private this…

_Private pokes out a corner in the hall._

**Private**: I heard what you said…

_Private sits next Kowalski._

**Private**: Did you really mean what you said…?

**Kowalski**: Yes… I did.

_Ryū comes out of a dark corner._

**Ryū**: Let's go love birds… mission time…

_Ryū knocks on Victor's door. _

**Ryū**: Victor! Mission time lets go!

**Victor**: GHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!

_Kowalski quickly stands up in a scared way._

**Kowalski**: How long have you been there!?... You know what just forget it! Just don't tell Skipper.

___Ryū starts walking toward the penguins lobby._

**Ryū**: No promises... ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

well its a little on the bad side but... yea... it will get better so yea... enjoy peoples! Peace out, home dawg.

* * *


End file.
